Could You Ever Forgive Me?
by Safiiri-Havet12
Summary: in the same city they went to school in. Natalia's heart has been broken by Arthur the one she loves almost as much as her brother. While depressed she answers his phone call...but will they get back together? If so will their rocky relationship last?
1. What have you done?

My very first fanfiction on my own account ^^ yay! Now I used human names …hopefully you know them. So with a little bit of boring-ness let's get this show on the road…shall we?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Natalia's point

I'd been living with Irina* and Matthew for over a year now. I couldn't believe it's been one single year since Ivan choose Yao over me! ME! HOW could he! After I showed him my love? I stared out the window with complete rage. We were perfect for each other why couldn't he see it? If he would've just married me I could prove to him I could be a loving wife!

"Natalia, sister please get away from the window…you'll scare the children again..." my sister loved to watch them play their stupid games…I noticed her stomach was larger…it had been a while since she had her first child in our junior year. Luckily she was with the same guy…they made such a pretty couple of kids they had three so far one boy and two girls. None of which liked me…they all preferred '_Uncle Yao'_.

"Like I care…little brats…" for my own amusement I shot a glare out the window which when as planned the kids ran back to their homes leaving Kalyna* to come back in crying to Irina.

"Mommy….sh-she did it…" little Kalyna was overcome by tears to even finish her sentence. She buried her head into her mother's side.

"Shhh…there there…." It was always surprising how well she handled younger children. She was patting her back or rubbing her back "it's ok…she didn't mean it…."

"Oh! To hell I didn't!" Irina glared at me then.

"Natalia! We don't swear in this house!" she put her hands on her hips. How menacing it would've been if I were three. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll just be leaving…" I walked to the door and fumbled with the locks. Why did Matthew have to be so over-protective of his children?

"Natalia, please don't go to Ivan…you know he's happily in love with Yao…if you and Arthur didn't fight so much maybe you'd be happy just like them…" she was trying to make me feel guilty well to bad for her but I wouldn't fall for it this time.

"You don't even know the half of why Arthur and I haven't worked out…" I managed to get the final lock open

"Please for your own good leave Ivan alone…" she was by the phone I assumed to give Ivan the heads up that I was leaving

"I'm going for a walk…oh Kalyna ask mommy what _hell_ means" oh how wonderful this would be to listen to…to bad I don't want to stick around to sit through an annoying guilt trip.

Arthur's point

I was at home…I really wish was alone but no…I have to be in _my_ sitting room _drinking tea_ with _Alfred_ and his _boyfriend_, Kiku. "So what brings you two here?" I _thought_ I made it _obvious_ that I didn't _want_ to _see _Alfred again…he was loud and rude…my neighbors had complained once before.

"Well…you see Arthur…dude…we wanted to invite you to our wedding…" I had a swallowed my tea which as Alfred would say 'went down the wrong pipe' causing me to choke. "You ok?"

"No…" I started coughing again "I _drink_ my tea like this _all the time_…OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!"

"Chill out, Arthur…" he put his hands up palms facing away from him as if that was supposed to calm me down.

"How the hell are you two going to get married?" I couldn't believe _my_ adopted brother was getting _married_ before I was and his _wasn't_ even marrying a _GIRL_!

"I think it works the same way as the straight marriages do on T.V."

"Please do not fight…." Kiku always started panicking when we would argue.

"Look, Kiku, you _can_ say don't…" Alfred gave him the "it's annoying when you do that look" "besides I wanted English dude to know we're _getting_ married he's _invited_ and…oh yeah _before_ he did!" his laughter was irritating I just wanted to strangle him

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME JUST TO RUB THAT IN MY FACE!" I made a lunge at him over my small coffee table knocking the tray of crumpets and the tea to fall off "I SHOULD RING YOUR NECK! YOU BLOODY ANNOYING TWIT!" Kiku got in the way

"Let's go, Alfred…" he gently pushed Alfred towards the door

"No…come on you filthy Brit…." He put his fists up "let's settle this like _real_ men" I collected myself knowing I would most likely be the one in the hospital.

"Alfred, just piss off…" I waved my hand before I bent down to clean up the mess I made.

"Let's go, Alfred…please…" Kiku was tugging on Alfred's sleeve I could see that through the mirror on the wall in front of me. Alfred let out a sigh. "Please?"

"Before you go…I'm engaged as well…" I put everything in the trash seeing as they broke when they met the tile floor. Grabbing a roll of paper towels I bent down again to clean up the tea.

"Oh? Really congratulations…." Kiku was the one who would be pleased with this.

"Bull…wait is it the ugly lady next door or is it Francis?" Alfred clearly still wanted to have the fight

"No…I would never…" I came back from putting everything where it needed to go.

"Then who? Who is it? Who could you possibly be engaged to?" I said the first name that came to mind

"Natalia…Natalia Arlovskaya" her name slipped off my tongue as easily as if the word were English.

"Who?" I win. Alfred didn't remember her which was good for me. It made this lie a bit easier.

"Ivan's younger sister? Do you remember her? From our academy high school days? I used to date her then we broke up and got together again…" as if jogging his mind would help…stupid American.

"The insane girl…liked stalking her brother….loved those little knives? In our grade…Dark blonde hair…" Dammit! Kiku remembered her I was hoping he wouldn't!

"Oh! The creepy chick…man Arthur…your screwed…well best of luck" they left…now how in god's name did I explain that to her? Hell how would I find her? Was her number the same? Where'd she live? Was she in a mental hospital? Did she remember me? Would she accept or would she want to kill me? It's not like we ended our high school romance on the best of terms…she wasn't happy that I couldn't bring myself to go to the next level in our relationship…it's not my fault children scare the freaking pants off of me…

After an hour of pacing and picking up the phone and hanging up again I had managed to get the courage to call her…if not I'd call Matthew…he'd know…he's married to her sister after all…but I wasn't sure if their marriage lasted…

Natalia's point

It was a cool spring day. The flowers were blooming reviling their beauty that had been hidden all winter and earlier this season. I was walking to the park Arthur and I would meet near before we went on our dates…now that I think about it…it was days like today that we would plan our dates…but all we really did was walk, go to a movie or go to a concert. I didn't know why I was walking there maybe I thought it would take my mind off of things…it didn't I saw a few couples on benches and by the trees heck even one of the couples had a kid…a little girl about Kalyna's age. They looked happy I wanted to cry. Arthur and I broke up whenever I'd bring up having a child I mean Irina and Matthew looked so happy with their children. Couldn't we with our own? You could say I was envious but I couldn't help it…maybe I'm just a depressed lunatic who deserved being locked away from the rest of society…I continued walking trying to find somewhere I could hide away from everyone.

It took a few minutes but I finally did…the bench Arthur and I carved our names in…well I carved our names in and made him laugh…I started crying then. I'm Natalia Arlovskaya and I'm crying like Irina did after someone was mean to her. I don't know how long I had been sobbing when I heard my phone ring. I didn't recognize the ring tone at first thinking it wasn't someone I knew I was about to let it go to voicemail. When I pulled it out of my pocket maybe Irina's new phone came in and she was worried about me. I looked at caller id I think I went into a little bit of shock I recognized the number. It's Arthur! I could've jumped for joy but I quickly collected myself and answered the call.

"What do you want, Arthur?" I didn't want him to think I forgave him. I mean he dumped me in front of our entire class!

Arthur's point

I really hoped she wasn't still mad at me for the whole break up in front of the school twice thing…I felt like a jackass thinking back on it…maybe she won't pick up and I don't have to talk to her at all…that's when I heard her voice oh she sounded angry…maybe I could hang up….

"_Arthur? Are you going to say anything or not_?" she still remembered me…well that's a relief…I think…

"Ummm….hi…" I mentally kicked myself…yeah cool approach was going to work…the last time I did that she sent ice cold daggers out of her eyes…not literally…but it sure as hell felt like it.

"_Cut to the chase. Arthur…_" boy she wasn't going to make this easy for me…

"Look, Natalia…I want to say I am sorry for being ah…ummm….ah…a-an-an…" I couldn't think of a good word…

"_A fucking god dammed worthless piece of trash? An asshole or a jackass?" _she really didn't make this an easy conversation to have.

"Yeah…I guess any of those work…look I'm sorry…I miss you…"

"_You had your chance, dumbass…unless you want to cut the crap and tell me why you called?_" I felt sweat develop on my forehead, the heat on my back as I let out a long sigh.

"Natalia, I realize you hate my guts…and you might want to kill me…but I told Alfred that you and I were engaged…" I waited for her response hopefully she won't yell…

Natalia's point

Engaged…engaged! Why the hell would he say that! Oh how I wanted to yell at him and hit him! "YOU DID WHAT?"

"_How about we talk about this at the park we used to meet at? By the bench near the lake…and discuss this like the adults we are?"_ he sounded far away…I didn't realize I was that loud…oops…oh well he deserved it…

"I'm already there…I was taking a walk…" I quickly explained myself. It's not like he'll care…

"Really? So you still live in the city?" he's happy about this because? Never mind I wouldn't ask…it would be a waste of time…

"Yes…why do you care?" I was getting annoyed with the conversation…but I was happy at the same time…why? Why can't I just hate him and get over him!

"_That's good news I'll see you in a bit_" he hung up. I really considered going back home…but if he still remembered my number he would probably call again until I showed up.

-:-:-end of chapter one-:-:-

*Irina is Ukraine

*Kalyna I believe means Guelder rose shrub.

So I'm bad at updating (you could ask any of my friends they'd tell you I am) and I'm trying to write a story alone for the first time in a while. I'm sorry if this is bad I'm trying. Sorry that this is kinda short. Please let me know about mistakes and if it's a good start. XD I'll dance as much as I know of bad apple or love & joy if I get a review.


	2. Park Encounter

I'm only updating this because I had a chance and I took it…so here goes…also sorry if you don't like swearing should've said something about that in the first chapter…oh well…I expect you to know the human names of the characters if they don't have one I'll put a * by the name or if I'm explaining something.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Arthur's point

I put on a jacket before I left it was a bit chilly. Knowing Natalia she wasn't wearing a jacket. I hope she could forgive me I really did have feelings for her…as a teenager I wasn't the nicest young lad I could've been…maybe she'll notice a change? I looked up at the sky. It was a pale blue with a few clouds it had been a nice change from living in England. I continued walking to my car. It was a pretty average everyday car nothing special. I started the car…I'll spare you the details I'm assuming you know how that works. I drove out of my driveway and down the street. After making my way to the park I noticed how it had changed they had added an area for children to play. When I arrived I didn't see that many people…maybe I'm just lucky…people annoyed me but it is nice to see a familiar face every once in a while. I looked at my watch it was 32 minutes since I had called her…

"Shit…." There was a good chance that she wasn't here anymore but maybe she'd surprise me…

Natalia's point

I really thought about leaving the park he had two chances and he blew them…I don't think anything could change that I still loved him. No! Natalia he hurt you twice! Leave and he'll pay someday… _'..If you and Arthur didn't fight so much maybe you'd be happy just like them…' _Irina's voice kept echoing in my head she had a point. I looked at the time and smiled "he's late…" it amused me because he was always on time in high school for dates. I smacked my cheek "this isn't a date"

"Natalia?" I turned around. It was Ivan and Yao. "What are you doing here?" I glared

"This is a public place, Ivan" I put my hands on my hips "or do you all of a sudden own the park?" that's when I saw the unmistakable messy blonde hair "A-Arthur?"

"Arthur? Natalia what are you talking about?" Ivan was worried that I was stalking him. I swear to god I wasn't.

"Ivan your sister is crazy…maybe she's seeing things…" even Ivan was upset by Yao insulting me.

"Please, Yao, this isn't the time to be rude…" I stopped walking towards Arthur and decided today was the day I would have enough of Yao.

"So…I'm just a psychopathic girl to you? And you know what you're an asshole! Insult me one more time Yao and trust me you'll be in the hospital with-" I stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Natalia…let's leave these two alone…come on" he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction. I was still mad at him but his hand was warmer than mine I pulled away.

"I can walk on my own…now why did you stop me from giving Yao a piece of my mind?" I had walked in front of him and poked him with every word after why.

"Giving someone a piece of your mind is fine every once in a while but I don't think a trip to jail is worth it…" I glared at him

"I wasn't going to do anything….I swear…well maybe…" I was looking around at trees the grass the sidewalk…for some reason I couldn't look him in the face. I wasn't sure if I was angry any more with him maybe I was or maybe just with Yao or maybe I was envious of my siblings. They had relationships that had lasted awhile since high school or perhaps collage….

"Let's just go…your call on where we go…" he was trying to change the subject. This young English man wasn't very good at that…

"I don't know…let's go somewhere that's peaceful…and where you can explain yourself"

Arthur's point

"Would coffee or tea be fine with you?" maybe we could go to a little café that was around the corner and I didn't have to drive to. I wasn't a big fan of using my car for short trips. She nodded her head. I guess she didn't truly care where we went as long as we ended up going somewhere. "I'll pay"

"No…I'll pay for mine…" she started looking in her pocket. I wasn't sure for what but I grabbed her hand again

"Natalia I'll pay this time…you can pay next time if you want…" this was one of our typical arguments we had in high school.

"Let go of my hand." In fear she'd do harm I obliged to her simple demand. "I'm looking for my cellphone…"

"Oh…sorry…" I put my hands in my pockets and backed away. I assume when I turned around she found it…unless she talked to herself and could make little beeping and clicking noises… "What was that all about?" she glared at me

"Why does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't….." I rubbed the back of my head…

-:-:-:-:-end of chapter two-:-:-:-:-:-

Ok this was shorter than the last one…but I'm sure it's better than nothing…right? Anyway I went to school and I had other things to do sorry I took a little while. I plan to have a bit of drama in the next chapter. Please review…please…please….please?


	3. Last Chance Remember That!

Alright I'm trying to update quickly and I have two maybe three days next week that I could update…turkey week XD I think you should be able to figure out from two chapters what my expectations are and my little warnings and all that fun stuffs. Now let's continue this adventure, see a world through the eyes of another well two others, and find out if I did stir the drama pot well.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Natalia's point

I called Irina who was upset that she had to explain swear words to Kalyna and he siblings and who knew children remembered _everything_ and I mean _everything_they heard and were _told not_ to repeat…sometimes they were little devils one minute and angels the next…but that's not important. I didn't think that he would ask me about my phone call. We had started walking when I stopped.

"So where are we going exactly?" I realized that I had no idea where we were going to go.

"You know the little café that opened across the street and around the corner?" he pointed in the direction he was referring to.

"I've heard of it…is it any good?" maybe he's gone knowing him he has.

"Actually I have…they serve really good tea…" oh look I was right I wasn't surprised at all by this. "It's like a multicultural tea and coffee shop…and they have some sweets again 'recipes from around the world'…I've taken Peter there with his whatever you want to call Raivis…" I remembered that Arthur had several siblings I just didn't remember all of their names….

Arthur's point

We had small talk all the way to the café it wasn't that important. What did shock me was a little sign of catching up.

"Did you become what you wanted to be in high school?" I stopped we were almost to the café…in high school I had wanted to be something I couldn't remember what I think it was something stupid.

"I'm still figuring things out…" this seemed like a lie…it was some truth and some a fib.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." She smiled

"What about you did you?" she shook her head

"Part time waitress...but part time babysitter…" I was shocked

"A babysitter?" why on earth would she want to do that?

"Yes…only for Irina's kids…she and Matthew had two more since getting married in high school…" she looked away from me. I swallowed. I remember this was what started break up…

"Natalia…." She looked at me I noticed she looked like she could cry any second "Could you ever forgive me?"

Natalia's point

I wish we hadn't had problems. I wished I could forgive him now but I couldn't. I did love him but….

"Not now…" I think only time could tell if I could. When we didn't fight we had a good relationship. "Maybe someday…."

"Come on" he put his arm around my shoulders "let's get something warm to drink…" he opened the door "lady's first…"

The café was truly beautiful. It was a very warm place the colors were inviting the floors were a crème color. The walls were brown with a white and green border. In the border was a plant pattern of some sort. They had a display of the varieties of teas and coffees as well as little pastries. They had booths by the window and some tables set up so it was a very open place to be. The café had a wonderful smell of coffee grounds and the smell of fruity jams. They also had music playing it seemed to be a mix of different music.

"Wow…it's so nice…." I was in awe. I wondered why I didn't come in here sooner…

"…do you want to look at the display?" I was trying to pick between French vanilla coffee and chai tea. Two very different items…I hadn't had ether in a while then again I had the store bought stuff…I settled on the French vanilla….

"You know that the French vanilla is really good with our whipped cream…."

"That sounds great…but…." I looked over at Arthur. I didn't want to make him pay a huge amount of money…

"It's fine if you want it" he smiled. He was so sweet…maybe he had changed since high school. I nodded. I was no longer paying attention to the fact I was getting something warm to drink but to the music that was playing. The only part that stood out to me was the last part

'Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors' green. He loves to argue oh and it kills me. His sister's beautiful. He has his father's eyes and if you asked me if I love him. If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.' It's odd how fitting that was…I didn't like country that often. That's when I was pulled back to the conversation.

"…You two make a cute couple…Arthur why didn't you say something about a lady friend?" he started blushing when I glared at him. He simply coughed as if that would that would remove some of the tension.

"Arthur explain yourself…" I wasn't happy first he tells me were engaged and now I'm a lady friend according to some stupid girl behind the counter.

"I felt no need to say anything about my engagement…" she blinked

"You're engaged…where's the ring? When did this happen? I mean three months ago you weren't…we went on dates…" great ex-girlfriend….and she was clingy….and apparently very demanding…

Arthur's point

This was awkward. I had two ex-girlfriends in the same room only separated by a display case/counter. Hopefully this would go over smoothly…I said hopefully right? After rubbing the back of my head I came up with something.

"It happened a week or so after you threw the glass candy dish at my head…" Natalia was still glaring at me and now so was Michelle* I felt like they were trying to see into my soul not a comfortable feeling. Nervously I started to laugh.

"What about the ring?" I hadn't planned on this…not at all…

"I hate wearing jewelry….we've come to a compromise…I wear it on special occasions and that's it…" well…explaining will have to wait…I was a dead man…

Natalia's point

She irritated me…he was irritating me. I couldn't wait to get my coffee and leave…she said it would be awhile even though no one was there…

"Let's go sit down…" he tried to put his arm around my shoulders

"I suggest you take your arm off of me before I do it for you…" I a little bit ticked off….well maybe more than a bit…we sat by the widow. I put my head against the glass it was cold compared to the rest of the room.

"Would you like me to explain?"

"Yes…start with the first issue then move on to that issue." I looked over in her direction she wasn't doing anything! She was just nonchalantly wiping the counters that didn't need it. He cleared his throat.

"I told Alfred we were engaged…and it was because of what he said to me…didn't I already tell you this?"

"It's not making since to me…why not her?" I waved my hand in her direction.

"She dumped me…it was a mutual break up until she threw the glass dish at me…"

"Bullshit…you're still in love with her admit it!" we were whispering but I raised my voice just a bit

"Are you jealous?"

"Ha! Why would I be jealous? Oh that's right she was able to throw something at you and she dumped you first!"

"Natalia…if things don't work out this time you can say so…" he smiled half heartedly

"I'll hold you to that…" by that time we got our drinks and Arthur got whatever he usually ate with his tea.

"I'm sure you will…but can I make a suggestion?" he opened two packets if sugar and poured them into his tea

"Go ahead…I'd love to hear this…" I had my elbows on the table and I rested my chin on my hands. I was being careful to not spill my coffee although it didn't seem like a bad idea to knock it off the table.

"Don't throw a glass object at the back of my head…I've gotten stiches once I'd really rather not go to my classes with a partially shaved head again." He smiled as he stirred the sugar into the tea.

We had left the café after he paid and I took the remainder of my coffee with me. It was really good and I wasn't wasting it. When we walked outside it started to rain.

"I could drive you home…"

"Do you drive better than you used to?" he used to drive like a bat out of hell. It was scary when he drove at night and when it was raining…I remember when he first arrived at school. He almost ran over the neighborhood stray. I chewed him out for that while trying to calm her down. I believe I held that against him for a while after that.

"Yes, I do…I promise not to end any cats' lives prematurely this evening…seeing as I don't want my tires slashed or my car set on fire…" we both laughed I hadn't remembered what I had threatened to do. "Natalia…I really did miss you…." He hugged me "will you try to make this work with me?"

"Arthur…this is your last chance…." I was about to tell him he could drive me home when I got a phone call. I pushed away "hello? Yes Matthew…ok…ok…I'm being kicked out so Ivan and Yao can stay…well aren't you just the nicest brother-in-law…I guess I'll go find a cardboard box to live in….yes I hope you feel bad…no I don't care that your children like them better….Oh! Go choke on pancakes and syrup…."

Arthur's point

As if matters for her could get any worse she lost her place to live. Poor Natalia…

"I'm assuming we're picking up your things and going to my house"

"Your house?" well it seems that she is not a fan of living with me…I understand that but it's the quickest fix right?

"Yes…I heard that you've been kicked out…"

"Ivan and Yao lost there's and asked to stay with Irina but they don't have enough rooms for everyone…and Matthew doesn't like fighting to go on in his house so I lost my room to Yao." She sneered at his name.

"You may stay with me…that is if you want to…I have extra rooms that I don't use…" my parents died and I inherited the house. Peter is staying with Tino and Berwald for the time being. Alfred had moved out and gotten a place with Kiku. As for my other brothers two of them were living in the countries they were born in. As for the other one he was traveling with his wife. All except for Peter and I were adopted. Thinking back childhood was rather boring and dull having three older brothers sucked and so did having two younger brothers. I had to stop telling my mind wander through those memories right now.

"Fine, I'll stay with you…I'm not happy about this." She crossed her arms

"Shall we be on our way to get your clothing and" I tried to put my arm around her waist

"And if you put your arm there I'll kick your ass…" she said through clenched teeth

-:-:-:-:-:-end of chapter three-:-:-:-:-:-

* Michelle is a name some people give to Seychelles. I only used it for lack of a better name….

Wow…one day to update that's exciting…don't think of this as oh she'll update everyday cause I won't. I'll keep you on your toes. :D Also it's somewhat of a cliffhanger….I ended it only because I have a bit of writer's block…so reviews would be nice I really do like them. I would like to know if I've cause enough drama…I wonder what I could possibly do to these two now…


	4. Chapter 4

Oh dear this is so late! I was dealing with a bit of writer's block…well I guess today will have to do!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Natalia's point

I was so angry with Matthew but I was also angry with Arthur but more so with Matthew. I was imagining forcing the Canadian to eat pancakes and continue to do so until he was blue in the face. I shook my head. I had to control my anger….I could hate him later…for now I had to think. Out of the blue Arthur called me to tell surprise we're engaged and all of a sudden I was kicked out of my current living space for my brother and his boyfriend…and now Arthur was asking me to stay at his place…_his place_…I started pacing a bit as I thought. I could just turn him down after all he does deserve it…but where would I go. My train of thought was broken when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Natalia…just stay until you can find your own place…"

"Can I have a few minutes to think!" he removed his hand and stepped back

"Take your time…if you want we can go back inside…." I shook my head "Or we can go to my car…and you can think while we get your things…ether way you have to pack…"

"No…just let me think…" today was just not my day…I was only seeing the negatives….on the bright side I wouldn't deal with the children anymore…and I could always leave Arthur's home when I found another place to live…I really was starting to hate every option that lead to Arthur and I staying in the same home alone…

Arthur's point

She seemed rather content with pacing in the rain…I hoped she'd think a little faster…I was afraid of asking her anything or calling her name or trying to convince her to get out of the rain…I looked at the ground watching the raindrops which were like the bombs attacking the concrete that made up the sidewalk with precision only they created damage to themselves rather than their target.

"Arthur…" I looked up

"Yes?"

"I hate this…but I guess I could stay with you…"

"Really? That's wonderful!" she put her hand up

"But I will find another place to live and while I stay with you I intend to pay you for letting me stay…" I opened my mouth to tell her she didn't have to "before you butt in let me finish…the way I see this entire situation is…we haven't seen one another in a long while...you think you're lucky that all of this is falling into place for you but I don't like this at all…and I am still mad at you."

"You have every right to be mad at me…Natalia…please…just try…"

"I told you already this is your last chance…I do mean very last chance so blow this and we're done for good…"

"…I understand…but..."

"No buts…we can try to act like we're getting married…but we're just roommates…well I guess you could say housemates…seeing as we aren't sharing a room…" I hope it doesn't stay like that….

"So now are we off to collect your things?" she glared at me

"I guess we are…" she started to smile. While I thought oh shit "I hope you don't mind helping me…" I gulped which was followed by nervous laughter

"Just tell me what to do…as long as it doesn't involve me touching your clothing…" I looked the other way

"Pervert…" she slapped me

"I didn't…mean…it like…that…" she glared at me and then rolled her eyes.

"Of course you didn't…now we're walking"

"I thought I'd drive…" I pointed towards the park where my car still was.

"I don't think so…it's not that far from here…" she started she quicken her pace. "You'll get lost if you don't hurry up…"

After a while she started to run I didn't blame her it was pouring now…the only problem was Natalia was a much faster runner than I was. I guess after years of stalking her brother really paid off…for her…

"Could we slow down?" I felt like I could just fall to the ground and have no energy to even crawl after her.

"Slowing down is for wimps…"

"….I am a wimp…"

"Then think of it as the final for gym class…if you slow down…you fail…"

"…then I guess I'll take the F…" she laughed

"I'll wait at the corner…"

"Which one?" I asked after looking around "There are five different streets…."

"You'll see…" it took me 15 minutes to realize she took us the longest way to get there.

Natalia's point

I had to laugh at Arthur's pout he was upset that we ran. I turned back to the door and started unlocking it.

"You know running was good for you?"

"Speak for…yourself…why did…we go…the long way?" I unlocked the door and shrugged

"I don't know…"

"Natalia! Thank god…" Irina started hugging me

"Let go please…." She had been and still was crying

"You had me worried!" she was still hugging me. I looked at Arthur and mouthed help me

"Excuse me? Do you think we could come inside? If you haven't notice it's raining…"

"OH sorry!" she let go of me… "You're both soaking wet!" of course now she notice…

"Look, Irina…I'm getting moving out…if you're confused you can ask your husband…come on Arthur…" I grabbed his sleeve

Arthur's point

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. Natalia was busy tossing clothing into a pile that was near her suitcase. I walked over to the wall and leaned against the wall.

"Who are you?" I jumped

"Jesus!" I looked down "where'd you come from?"

"One you're not Jesus….and if you want to get technical…my mommy's b-"

"Let's not go that far….what I meant was where in this house?"

"Oh…my room…"

"Arthur don't you dare talk to the brat!" I started laughing nervously and rubbing the back of my head.

"Look, young lady why don't you go have a tea party in your room?" I keeled down to her height

"You talk funny…" she poked my face

"I'm not from here…please don't do that again"

"Are you from mars? Why are you eyebrows so huge?" she touched my eyebrows

"No I'm not I'm from England…will you leave my face alone?"

"Sounds boring…can I ask another question?"

"You just did…" this kid was getting on my nerves

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"I'm a friend of Natalia's…"

"Are you afraid of girl germs?"

-:-:-:-: -end of chapter four-:-:-:-:-:-

Ok so now that that's done…I'm super sorry that I had a writer's block and that I killed it with Sgt. Frog…and oddly fell in love with it…so sorry if it sucks…I'd love to have a review…Yeah so…I think I'm gonna start this in the next chapter…so far I like Kalyna…and her messing with England's eyebrows…also if you review you can suggest a couple that comes in the next chapter as well as what else this little kid is going to do to England before he leaves…oh this could get ugly…


End file.
